Frankie Stein
Frankie Stein is a 2010/2016-introduced and all-around character. She is a simulacrum, and the daughter of Monster of Frankensteinand the Bride of Frankenstein's monster and a student at Monster High. In the books, she is the daughter of Viktor and Viveka Steinas in the books they built her and the granddaughter of Monster of Frankenstein and his bride. Portrayers Frankie is originally voiced in English by Kate Higgins. The "Zombie Hero Girl" is portrayed by Angela Duscio in the Fright Song music video. Her singing voice in "New Ghoul @ School" is by Allison Iraheta, though it may be lip-sync and is only in a cutaway fantasy scene. By the reboot or Generation 2, she is now voiced by Cassandra Lee. Character Personality Frankie Stein is a wholehearted girl, and pretty-in-personality kind of girl. She is optimistic, positive, kindhearted and always gets along with others. Frankie is aware of her flaws and embraces them. She likes her friends and finds them ones of the most important things in the world to her. She is nice and outgoing, and likes to try new fashions and styles. She can sometimes struggle with her quirks but always finds a new in the end. Frankie is best friends with Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, and Lagoona Blue. (In the Generation 1 cartoon, she is also friends with Ghoulia Yelps). She enjoys spending time and company with her friends, and sometimes goes shopping with them. Ghoulia Yelps is replaced with Ari Hauntington at the end of the movie: "Welcome to Monster High: The Origin Story", and in the Generation 2 webisodes, she is replacing Ghoulia. Either that, or she is not absent from the reboot series and Ari is just filling in for now. Even though it may appear she is absent from the reboot series, Abbey Bominable is also a close friend of Frankie's, and so is Operetta, who is also not absent from the Generation 2 series. Appearance Frankie has light-green skin which is mint-colored. She has long straight white hair with black streaks, inspired by the Bride of Frankenstein, and a slim and attractive figure. She has an attractive figure, unlike her father. She likes to dress in schoolgirl fashions, and she has a condition known as heterochromia, which means she has two different eye colors -- one green and one blue, specifically the right is blue and the left is green. In the books, she has solid black hair but puts white streaks in it and keeps it that way for the school Monster Mash dance in Monster High, ''and she has periwinkle eyes. According to the webisode Department of Monster Vehicles in volume 3, she is 5 ft 7 in height. She usually wears schoolgirl fashions, as both ''Monster High the original and Monster High Generation 2, but in the movie: "Welcome to Monster High", she wears a headband with her rebooted Generation 2 outfit which is an electric-blue, lightening-bolt-designed headband, and has silver highlights or silver streaks in her hair along with her black streaks. She also has a stitch scar that is stitching across her right cheek. Background Frankie was born in a lab created by Frankenstein's monster and the Bride of Frankenstein's monster. She started out as 15 days old, being the youngest student at Monster High, and then after, gained to be 16 days. She made friends with Draculaura New Ghoul @ School and Clawdeen Wolf. Later on, she met Lagoona Blue, and got to be friends with her, too. New Ghoul @ School She also got to be friends with Cleo de Nile at the end of "New Ghoul @ School". Frankie has made many friends since then, such as Deuce Gorgon and Clawd Wolf. She also made friends with Gillington Webber. Frankie made friends with Andy Beast. Escape From Skull Shores She also made friends with Finnegan WakeReady, Wheeling and Able, and Neighthan Rot, Bonita Femur, Sirena Von Boo, and Avea Trotter. Freaky Fusion She has made many friends and has been a student at Monster High since. She also made friends with Isi Dawndancer in "From Fear to There Part 2". In the Monster High book series, she is created by Viktor Stein and Viveka Stein as they are her parents and she is the granddaughter of Frankenstein's monster and his bride. In the series of the Lisi Harrison books, like all series, she is 15 days old. She is new to the world, and makes friends with Clawdeen, Blue, Lala, and Cleo, and also Melody Carver and Billy Phaidin, who are also fellow RADs, though Melody appears as a normie at first. Age Starting out at 15 days old, Frankie is the youngest student at Monster High. She was built a while back, and on the back of her Picture Day box as in doll box, she says "How many days has it been?", meaning she has lost track. Frankie now says "115 days old. But some parts of me are older than others". Relationships Family Frankie's father is Monster of Frankenstein or the Frankenstein Monster and also the Bride of Frankenstein's monster is her mother. She is also the granddaughter of Victor Frankenstein. In the Monster High books, she is just the granddaughter of Frankenstein's monster and the Bride of Frankenstein's monster and her parents are her father Viktor Stein and his wife Viveka Stein. In the Monster High doll diaries, such as Hoodude Voodoo's SDCCI diary, Frankie's parents are Viktor and Viveka Stein along with the Monster High Diaries books. Frankie's mother Viveka Stein is the second monster created by Victor Frankenstein and her father Viktor Stein is the first. Frankie is deep with her parents, Viveka and Viktor and loves them, but does not always agree with them or their opinions, and in the book, Monster High, lied to them when getting out of the house to be with Cleo, Blue, Lala, and Clawdeen when going to the spa. Friends Frankie is friends with Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps and Deuce Gorgon. In the reboot of Monster High ''or the Monster High Generation 2, she has not made friends with Ghoulia as of yet. This fact remains to be seen until Ghoulia makes an appearance in the reboot. She is not very close with Deuce Gorgon in the movie "Welcome to Monster High", as he does not get a big enough role in the movie. She does however still have Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo and Lagoona as friends. Romance In the cartoon, she is dating Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde. She also has Hoodude Voodoo as a backup boyfriend. In the books, she is in love with Brett Redding, but he has an overprotective girlfriend, Bekka Madden. Brett soon breaks up with Bekka and starts dating Frankie later on in the books, but Brett later breaks up with her. The Ghoul Next Door Frankie has had a crush on Neighthan Rot in Freaky Fusion which is mutual, but they never actually dated. According to the doll diaries in her '''School's Out' diary, she once had a crush on a Scottish gargoyle football player who is called by or goes by the number on his football "7". Also in the books, a friend named Billy Phaidin (not to be confused with Invisi Billy) has a crush on her, but it is unrequited and Billy (nicknamed InvisiBilly) starts dating Spectra Vondergeist in the books later on. She once had a crush on Deuce Gorgon, according to 'New Ghoul @ School', but it was completely one-sided, because he loved Cleo, and Cleo soon thought he was cheating on her when Frankie says that Deuce is her boyfriend. This mistake is later fixed at the end of the TV special. Abilities * Electricity: As an electrical simulacrum, she can produce light from her finger tips in a pinch and has a shocking aura to her. She has sparking bolts and can use this to her advantages. * Chronokinses: Frankie can stop time and freeze it according to "Boo Year's Eve", so time will no longer move and will stand still. * Electricty Saavy: According to the reboot, she is very saavy with electricity and knows all the basics and bases of it. Skillset * Cheerleading: Frankie is an expert cheerleader or "fearleader", and can do dances and poses with quite delightful ease and passion. Though sometimes, due to being stitched together, her body parts like her arms fall off in fearleading tryouts. Overall, she is a good fearleader or cheerleader. * Sewing: Frankie is an expert sewer and knows her way around a sewing machine and is very good at what she does, especially in "Unearthed Day" when she sewed the Trash-to-Fash clothing up very nicely. Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requests the trademark for Frankie Stein. * May 05, 2010: The Monster High website goes live, featuring Frankie Stein's profile. * May 05, 2010: Frankie Stein's profile art is revealed. * May 05, 2010: Frankie Stein makes her animated debut in the Higher Deaducation commercial. * May 05, 2010: Frankie Stein makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Jaundice Brothers". * Early July, 2010: Frankie Stein's debut doll is released as part of the Basic series. * Early July, 2010: Frankie Stein makes her diary debut in her Basic diary. * Early July, 2010: Frankie Stein's debut plushie is released as part of the Friends series. * September 01, 2010: Frankie Stein makes her Monster High book debut in Monster High. * February 12, 2012: Frankie Stein makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * September 05, 2012: Frankie Stein makes her Ghoulfriends book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. * October 22, 2014: Frankie Stein makes her anime debut in "Monster High Life Is Amazing!". Notes * Frankie's parents are Viktor Stein and Viveka Stein in the Monster High book series, and she is the granddaughter of the Monster of Frankenstein and his Bride, making Frankenstein's monster and his bride, the Bride of Frankenstein's monster, Frankie's great-grandparents. * Frankie's eyes are both periwinkle in the books, released to be so in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, where in other adaptions of the Monster High franchise, one is blue and one is green. * In most versions of the franchise, Frankie's pet is Watzit, while in the books, the Glitterati are her pets. But it is released to also be Glitterati in the cartoon series, in "New Ghoul @ School" and in "Fright On!". Category:Characters Category:Non-Nickelodeon Characters Category:Monsters Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Monster High Category:Females Category:Heroines